The Birth
by Mephyia
Summary: Birth of Organization XIII, Mild Language


It was boring in this clean dark lab. The test subjects all glowed with an unnatural blackish purple light.

This light always disturbed the youngest of the group, who unfortinately trying to find a way to escape but failing due to one of the older ones. The youngest's eyes traveled to the other youngest who's bright yellow eyes danced happily at the ugly light.

He shivered a little. Something about the other was just unsettling. It made his grip on the table harder, either threatening to break his fingers or the hard wood under them.

"Ienzo relax." The soothing voice from the one behind him whispered. It made him shiver more. He glanced over his shoulder and focused on the other.

"Dilan this doesn't seem right..." He whispered back. All it got him was a "nothing I can do" smile and a pat on the back. This caused a sigh out of the smaller one as he looked back at their experiment.

The shrill screams and hisses that came from the spot where Xehanort and Braig stood were just nerve racking. Parts of Ienzo wished he could see it all but he wished more that he wasn't there.

Maybe it was the noises or the look in Braig's eyes that made him uncomfortable. Or maybe because Master Ansem said no and they were still doing it anyway.

"This isn't right!! Stop the experiment Xehanort!!" Ienzo jumped at the voice. Even glared at the other two. "You know it's wrong!! Why are you continuing?!"

"Shut up Even." Was the only reply.

"He's right. This is foolish. It's obviously a waste of time." Eleaus chimed in. And over dramatic sigh was heard.

"Lighten up! If it would be a failure I'm sure we'd stop. Just look!! We're doing it!! We're actually creating Nobodies with the Heartless!!!" Braig pointed at the slowly forming creatures. Ienzo started to shake. This was all wrong!! None of this was right!!

He jumped again when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"It's alright, Ienzo... Just relax." Dilan whispered in his all too calm voice. "Nothing bad will happen."

"Dilan..." was all the other could say. He closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore.

Which turned out to be a rather good thing. Right after he closed his eyes and explosion rocked the lab. Glass flew everywhere and if Ienzo hadn't closed his eyes he's sure the piece that sliced up the right side of his face would have took it.

He winced as he and Dilan hit the floor from the force, the larger one protecting him from the tile. He could hear screams from Braig, something about his eye. Then in a shrill whirl of engery and air everything went silent.

Dead.

Then there was movement. A man who could have been mistakened for Eleaus stood. His hair was a bit different and his body that should have been covered in little nicks was clean. He looked around and tried to get a hold of his surroundings.

That's right, the experiment...

"Anyone else alright?" He called out.

"I lost my eye..." was the reponse. The others moved all looking somewhat different. The smallest of the group stood up slowly. helping up the one who he was laying on.

"... Something's wrong... This room... covered in darkness. It reeks of it... Gods Braig when's the last time you've showered?" The one that was Ienzo covered his nose.

"Hey!! What the fuck does that mean?! And it's Xigbar!!" He froze. Xigbar?

"...Well then what's the rest of out names?" Said the one next to Xigbar.

Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion.

Wait... who were Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Eleaus and Ienzo then?

"Oh FUCK!! You Bastard you turned US into the Nobodies!!" Xaldin slammed his fists into the table. Wind whirled up in a flurry and everyone jumped a little. Well Xemnas just looked amused.

"I thought you knew what the experiment detailed."

"We didn't know it would end up like this!!" Vexen hissed, liquid near by freezing.

"Can we please for the love of the GODS LEAVE HERE?!" Zexion gagged a little. Lexaeus came over to him and helped him out of the room.

"... Now we're freaks." Xaldin threw his hands up still rather angry at the situation.

"Dude look!! I can walk on the ceiling!!" They all stopped and stared at Xigbar who really wasn't helping.

"All we have to do is reverse the experiment right? So what are we--"

"Not that simple. We have to find out hearts and that's nearly impossible." Xemnas cut Vexen off as he yanked Xigbar back to the ground to tend to his wounds. "You've lost your eye and that cut will leave a scar."

"Did you see the one on Zexy's face? It looked worse." Xigbar swatted away Xemnas's hands.

"Glad to see you two are having so much fun." Xaldin grumbled as he left to join the other two. Vexen nodded with agreement and left after him.

"Party-poopers." Xigbar put his hands on his hips.

"Well let's go see the damage we've done." Xemnas moved his way around the debris motioning for Xigbar to follow.

The sight that greeted them all outside had Zexion puking and everyone else staring. Radient Garden was in ruins.

"You alright..?" Lexaeus rubbed the smaller Nobody's back.

"Blood.. so much of it..." Zexion urked a little as he covered his mouth.

"So let's see here... I can defy gravity, Xally cause break wind." A small snicker. "Vex can freeze things and Zexy has a super sensitive nose. What can you two do?" Xigbar pointed at Lexaeus and Xemnas.

"Now's not the time for that." Xaldin slapped the back of his head. "We have to figure out something quickly and--"

"We can't fix it. We can't do anything. Let's sit back and enjoy." Xemnas laughed a little.

"Who died and made you leader?" Vexen snapped as he crossed his arms.

"That's a stupid question. We all know it was Xehanort." Xemnas replied with a cold smirk. He walked forward ready to go into town and see what the extent of the damage was while he left the rest staring not knowing if they should just leave...

...Or follow that crazy man once again.


End file.
